


Controlled Experimentation

by Subtle_Salieri



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Affection, Drabble, Erotica, Gentle Dom, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, PWP, Power Play, Ravnica Roomies AU, Trans Jace, Trans Male Character, Trans Ral Zarek, Voyeurism, masturbation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Salieri/pseuds/Subtle_Salieri
Summary: "The quiet noises associated with these actions strangely helped his ears pick up other noises – a creak, a hum, and the quietest, quietest moan. It was definitely the bedroom. If Ral liked anything more than math, it was drama – especially in a living arrangement run by a triad with open relationships -- and so he delicately walked down the hall, trying not to shake the glass, and peered in. Probably –"Unexpected opportunities to explore together present themsevles to roomies at Ravnica Towers.





	Controlled Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern/real world AU that was created centered on the concept of the Ravnica-Based Walkers (plus Kallist) as roommates. Many other characters factor in, but some variations in tonal theming with the real narrative exist and some are more non-canon. Bother characters are trans men in this setting.

Ral wasn’t accustomed to the apartment being quiet. Vraska and Kallist must be at work, he figured, Jace, it seemed, was always running between the university, Emmara’s place to see his mother, his GATE group therapy, and who knows where else – Ral forced the alpha build of one of his apps, a tracking app, onto Jace’s phone but it wouldn’t work if he kept leaving it at home, now would it?

As for Domri, Ral expected no consistency and was thus far not disappointed. He lazily threw his coat over one of the couches. While taking a hit from an THC oil cart on a cheap vaporizer battery he figured hey, now that he didn’t have to smile and convince strangers to invest in his projects, that all that work trying to sell one of them meant he earned a drink. Couple ice cubes, highball glass, and a pour of the whisky he meticulously labeled RAL’S RESERVE to keep it safe. The quiet noises associated with these actions strangely helped his ears pick up other noises – a creak, a hum, and the quietest, quietest moan. It was definitely the bedroom. If Ral liked anything more than math, it was drama – especially in a living arrangement run by a triad with open relationships -- and so he delicately walked down the hall, trying not to shake the glass, and peered in. Probably –

– Jace? Jace, sweaty and unkempt, his dark hoodie pushed up just far enough to expose to the bottom edge of his binder, his pants just above his knees leaving an expanse of just – Him, on display like a sculpture in a museum that for once Ral couldn’t ignore. Dark hair matted against luminously white tattoos across his skin, sinking into a cloud of pillows at the head of the bed. Jace, absent minded genius, legs sprawled wide on the queen sized bed, whimpering as both of his hands, fingers long and thin like a pianist’s, were occupied with masturbating quite freely – one held some sort of basic vibrator in it, tilting it, focusing it, and the other hand stroked, harder then slowing and softening with his breaths. Closed eyes. No porn to speak of. His sounds of excitement were needy and pleading, as if with himself, with soft swearing and color language interspersed.

So Ral had about ten seconds to decide what to do. It wasn’t like they’d not seen each other naked. That was fine. They’d certainly had some level of sexual – if not relations, interactions exploring each other’s body when they both had despised their own. But they’d never dated, and he had seemed committed to Kallist and then to Vraska in equal measures continuously since meeting each respectively-- his misguided dalliance with that older woman notwithstanding. But on a third hand, Ral felt crappy after another meeting selling ideas the money men never seemed to want and this wasn’t crappy. He leaned cockily against the doorframe, Jace’s body laid out in front of him like an organized workshop desk, and swirled the glass so the ice clinked.

“Comfortably sandwiched between Kal and Vras and you’re still not satiated,” he said smarmily, taking a sip from the glass, showing off his extensive dragon tattoo on his arm in stark black ink with line work so indulgently detailed he never talked about how painful acquiring it was. Jace’s eyes shot open and he scrambled, embarrassedly throwing aside the toy without turning it off. He was panting and clearly a tumult of emotions and sensations as he jammed one hand over his crotch to hide his nakedness. “Berrim: Pause,” he said, and Ral realized he’d not even noticed the soft ambient noises and lo-fi music wafting from the phone’s speaker. 

“Why are you back!?” He gasped indignantly. “I thought you drove upstate for some meetings.” 

Ral shrugged in a devil-may-care way. “Didn’t take as long as I thought,” he said in a nondescript tone, drinking in little parts of Jace uncomposed as a chaser to each sip of the drink in his hand. “Don’t let me detain you,” he offered as a joke. Jace’s pale skin with olive undertones, already tinted by a blush, flushed a harder red around his cheeks. 

Jace sputtered for an answer and didn’t find any. He wasn’t a prude, and it wasn’t even that Ral was a problem -- it was that it wasn’t something he anticipated. Ral quirked an eyebrow at the stream of disjointed phrases and curses from his lips, slightly shining. 

Ral picked up the toy which had been cast to the very end of the bed he was close to. The kind of toy one would find strictly entry level, could be used internally, as well as externally, very standard, somewhat uninteresting design, hard plastic construction, in a medium blue that simply seemed wrong for a sex toy. Still, while it looked like it was battery-powered, it had a solid kick. Ral turned it off as a courtesy to limit the drain and tossed it back on the bed, close to Jace. 

“Thanks,” Jace muttered. 

“If you want me to stick around, I’d love to see a demonstration of its internal application,” Ral added after a moment, knowing this would drive Jace in a state of sexual pause absolutely mad. It worked. His eyes flashed from it to Ral and back and then down himself. 

“You want -- ,” he muttered with lustfulness and confusion in his voice. “You’re messing with me.” 

“Well otherwise, I might be tempted to take it apart, see how it works,” he teased, his tattooed arm reaching for the device. Jace lunged his free hand for it and their hands met around it. Ral grinned. 

“What’s your illusion here? Pretending you don’t jerk off?” He questioned with a playful aggression.

“Of course, if you’ve been at it for a while, perhaps you could use some help,” Ral offered, almost innocuously. His voice dropped in volume. “Jace, I’m entirely willing to. Do you want that?” 

Jace was on the brink, having cleared his mind only for Ral to scatter things across it like engaging with him tended to. But he could feel throbbing, demanding pleas for him to continue, come on, please, centered on his crotch. 

“I…” the sentence was caught in his throat. While he tried to find words, or even a position, Ral pulled his hand away. 

“Oh, well. Practice makes perfect, and I wouldn’t want to dump expensive booze all over you,” He said with a flourish. Jace looked up and noticed he had settled into Vraska’s desk chair with his drink. For every way Jace was speechless, Ral was chatty as could be.

“What? I needed the best seat in the house. C’mon -- you’re going to have to try,” he taunted, but gently.   
“It’s just -- it’s private, usually...,” Jace tried to explain, the hand protecting his dignity beginning to relax into stroking gently around his slick lips despite his words. Ral shrugged in response. 

“Seems you feel a little unusual right now. How would you handle Dommy coming in on this?” 

Faster stroking and his spare hand fiddling with the vibrator. “Don’t compare them to you. Domri minds their business.” 

“Well, I’m pretty acquainted with both my own and your bonus boy-holes, soooo….” Ral joked harshly, draining the rest of the glass and setting it on the desk, almost intentionally missing the coaster. Jace winced a bit, but it wasn’t exactly easy to single out from his squirming as he began to play with himself again, a bit less naturally, more glances towards Ral interrupting whatever he envisioned in his head. 

Ral steepled his fingers together and tapped them. “Is that expertise required? You haven’t even turned that back on,” he criticized. 

Jace snapped at him. “You criticize everyone’s masturbation techniques like they’re a collaborator on an programming job?” 

“Just the people I taught them to,” Ral retorted heatedly. All this did was elicit more squirming, a halfhearted attempt to grab the vibrator off the sheets, and a few errant moans. 

“Cripes, you do need help,” Ral proclaimed before jumping to the side of the bed, resting himself on it to give as much space to Jace’s sticky, unsatisfied form as he could. He placed his hand back on the toy that he guessed it took a month for Jace to get up the nerve to buy. Before it touched that,it touched the younger-looking man’s hand once more. That touch led into a loud moan. 

“You haven’t got those -- electrostimulation t-things in your back pocket, do you,” he asked blearily. Ral shook his head. 

“If you wanted to --” Ral suddenly cut his sentence off as Jace took his hand off the toy, leaned back, and gestured, leaving Ral in control. 

“Fuck no, I’m not a masochist,” he hissed. He gestured more insistently. “Please. Please.” Ral couldn’t help but grin a little to himself as he let it buzz to life before reintroducing it to Jace’s private parts, teasing the clitoris and lips before carefully -- but decisively -- working it between them. His partner -- partner? -- immediately moaned much louder than the whispers of delight that called Ral in here. 

“This is ok, right? You… want this here right?” he murmured in an extremely rare moment of consideration. A choked ascending mixture of a gasp and a whine while Jace slapped his own thigh reflexively was the answer. 

“I’m assuming that’s shorthand for yes,” Ral said before dialing the cheap toy as high as he could and angling its shaft slightly upwards, using his spare hand to pull away Jace’s, instinctually covering his own mouth as he vocalized a helpless cry of delight. It was a world of difference than the staid conduct of their adolescent experimentation. It was, in a way Ral could never admit to, vulnerably beautiful as his half-dressed roommate collapsed against the mattress in satisfaction, in relief, and his glazed eyes cast a grateful, heavy-lidded yet sensual one-over at Ral as he deactivated the toy. 

“And what do we say when somebody’s helped us?” He said with a trace of affectionate sarcasm, as Jace tried to roll his eyes in the midst of a post-orgasm glow. 

“I’d have finished faster without you coming in,” he fired back, a definitive assertion that he was a different person than when they met. 

“Maybe,” Ral admitted, “But fuck me sideways if you’d have enjoyed it as much,” he added with a devilish grin. 

Jace pulled Ral down next to him on the bedclothes, adjusting the modesty of his clothes to a more traditional configuration and curling up beside him, almost affectionately, running a hand through Ral’s premature salt-and-pepper hair. 

“Like I could do that right now….”


End file.
